


most beautiful of all stars

by aphoticdepths



Series: Helix Waltz Ficlets [2]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Power Dynamics, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Gifts, affection, and power. Or, in which Nyx is the youngest sugar mommy ever.





	most beautiful of all stars

The necklace is styled in the severe old nobility of the Bavlenkas, wrought gold and studded with sapphires of a rich, deep hue. "Do you like it?" Nyx asks, her voice shy. There's a touch of pink to her cheeks.  
  
"It's beautiful, Lady Nyx," Magda tells her.  
  
Her smile is warm. "Thank you so much. I just knew that it would suit you wonderfully."  
  
When did she see it, how much did it cost-well, Magda doesn't want to ask that. "Is there an occasion?"  
  
"Just for you being a wonderful friend." Nyx's blush suddenly deepens. "Ah. I mean. Er. Wait, yes, I meant-" She looks aside, long curls falling over her face as she fiddles with the ruffles on her skirt before looking back to Magda. "I really like you, Magda."  
  
Magda feels something strong at that, more than she had at any carefully-sculpted compliment. "Thank you very much," she says, averting her eyes.  
  
"May I put it on?"  
  
"If you would like." Magda's not entirely sure she can ask the possible heir to one of the Four Families to fix her accessories like a servant.  
  
"I would." Nyx goes to her feet, walking to stand behind her. Magda's hair is short enough that she can arrange the chain around her neck perfectly. The jewels and gold are cold, but the tips of Nyx's fingers on the back of her neck as she clasps it are soft and warm. "Turn around? Please? So I can see it?"  
  
Magda does so, and feels that warm, overcome sensation as she sees the look in Nyx's eyes as she gazes up at her. "It's beautiful," the younger woman breathes. "I knew it would suit you!"  
  
Magda smiles, one of her genuine ones. "If it's beautiful, you should be the one to be complimented for selecting such a wonderful gift."  
  
The blush floods back to Nyx's cheeks so quickly that Magda can't suppress a giggle, but she smiles. "Thank you very much, then...um, if you'd like it, I'd be pleased to give you more. I mean...I've always preferred books to clothes and jewelry, and Father always says I should work on buying more. There's really much more money for it than I know what to do with. Maybe we could go shopping together?"  
  
Is it an offer of charity? A bribe? But Magda knows Nyx. She knows that she doesn't act in the complex web of obligation and manipulations that the other nobles do, that she has a honesty they don't, one that doesn't lend itself to the expectation of intimate favors for silk and jewels. And she knows how much Nyx cares for her. From Nyx, what she would not trust from any other mouth sounds...well, it sounds like the clumsy offer of affection from a girl with more money than friends.  
  
"I'd be delighted to." Both for her family, and for the pleasure of spending time with someone who she herself cared about quite a bit.


End file.
